


The Man of Her Life

by anawfulybigadventure



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Genin Era, Love Triangles, Team Dynamics, with surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawfulybigadventure/pseuds/anawfulybigadventure
Summary: You're supposed to give the present to the man of your life!Sakura and The Man of Her Life.Or How to Untangle the Love Triangle.





	The Man of Her Life

\- You're supposed to give the present to the man of your life!

\- Man of my life?

\- Like the most important guy in your life... Whom you consider to be an exemplary person, you know... Who is the best ninja, who is the smartest, strongest, whom you'd trust with your life!

\- Oh...

 

That's what Naruto tells Team 7 sans Sakura immediately after he overhears the conversation between Ino and Sakura.

Kakashi watches all of that, quite amused. It is obvious that Naruto takes Ino's words as a challenge for him and Sasuke to compete at. It would probably be too good to expect Sakura to pick her father and disappoint both of his students, just for the laughs. But her father is not a ninja. He knew that some girls in his age group gave that shuriken to Hokage, to avoid situations like that. It was especially bad when Minato was the Hokage. Unfortunately, for the first time Hokage is female, and tradition is old and boring.

He thinks that Rin gave that shuriken to him. Back then he didn't really care one way or another. It only made Obito very loud and pushy. The way it is going to go when Sakura will inevitably give the shuriken to Sasuke. Her infatuation was the first thing Kakashi would freely place all his money on. It was hard not to admire that in a girl so young, and so unafraid.

Now Kakashi is kind of surprised Rin hadn't chosen an easy way out - and give the shuriken to Minato. She was brave, and he was stupid and missed something good.

He guesses that is why he roots so much for Sakura to break the cold walls of Sasuke. The way he sees so much of Obito in Naruto, it is hard not to see his younger self in Sasuke. And he knows that Sasuke's best chance is this girl, and, Kakashi guesses, he wants not only to save Sasuke, but to fix through his student his own biggest regret. 

Sakura is running towards them, he can see that her bag is heavier than usual, so she is going to give it to one of her team members. 

He waves Sasuke to come closer. When he does, he says lowly to him:

"That shuriken is rumoured to give it's owner amazing powers, be sure to thank her."

Sasuke smirks. His eyes skit towards Naruto, and Kakashi thinks _yeah, ok, enjoy knowing that it is obvious to anyone whom Sakura picks out of you two, just be nice to her now, and you'll thank me later when that life you're picking for yourself now is going to leave you all alone, like you think you want, and she'll be the only one to stay._

\- Sakura. - Sasuke confidently greets her, and through the whole talk that Naruto unleashes on her, she still hears him and turns pink.

It's a good sign, Kakashi knows. Sasuke doesn't always greet her. For him it almost qualifies as the entire rant of begging that Naruto raves. Kakashi wonders if Sakura and Naruto know that this exterior of Sasuke isn't something that should be considered cool, it is a sign of emotional distability, childhood trauma, and out of three of them, he should be pitied the most. 

Well, Kakashi tunes in for the talk that goes between Naruto and Sakura. If Naruto thinks he is asking subtly, he will never be a ninja. But Naruto has a way of distracting Sakura and the two of them go into one of their _who will outloud the other_ rant about who the real men are:

"STRONG!"

"DEPENDABLE!"

and so on. It is almost cute.

Kakashi thinks that it is probably better for Sakura to end up with Naruto. It's just Naruto will survive without Sakura. 

"So, Sakura-chan.... Whom are you going to give the shuriken to?" - without any signs, Naruto turns the talk.

"Oh," - Sakura fishes the shuriken out of her bag. - "This one?" - she waves it. The air leaves the two boys, because it is quite a beautiful shuriken. Maybe it also leaves them because of the tension! suspicion!

Kakashi sees his thought passing in Sasuke's eyes: If she were to give it to Sasuke, she wouldn't be quite so calm and collected.

He almost wants to laugh at Sasuke - Naruto definitely deserves it more. It is good of Sakura to pick best friend to give it to...

He thinks that way, until Sakura comes up to him and says:

"Please accept it, sensei," - holding it on her two open palms.

"Thank you, Sakura," - he says almost numb with surprise. But through it, he feels how that might be the best turn out of events. He smiles quite sincerely at her, takes in her pink hair catching the wind, and they both giggle a little when Naruto starts his obnoxious complaints, and Kakashi feels the angry spike of chakra from Sasuke's direction.

"Kakashi-sensei is not such a man, Sakura!”

And Kakashi thinks that he is similar in yet another way to Sasuke. They have never been able to grow out of everything that has happened to them. He is just as immature as the student who reminds him so much of himself. Because Kakashi has not understood something that is clear to any adult. Sakura can always love Sasuke, but it doesn’t mean she will not be able to be there for Naruto or even him. And for that he is so thankful.


End file.
